


Himitsu - Hikari no Chikai

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Arranged Marriage, Background Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka, Background SF-A2 Miki/Utatane Piko, F/M, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: ANGES DE G E L E EPutain je suis morte de rire devant cette fic, c'est incroyable. ll y a ce worldbuilding que je pourrais franchement réutiliser, mais je l'ai gâché sur une fic Vocaloid avec des anges de putain de gelée. Désolée Gumi.Une partie de moi pense que je devais avoir un plus gros projet en tête, mais que j'ai dû laisser tomber en cours de route.Never forget les anges de gelée quand même.





	Himitsu - Hikari no Chikai

**Author's Note:**

> ANGES DE G E L E E  
> Putain je suis morte de rire devant cette fic, c'est incroyable. ll y a ce worldbuilding que je pourrais franchement réutiliser, mais je l'ai gâché sur une fic Vocaloid avec des anges de putain de gelée. Désolée Gumi.  
> Une partie de moi pense que je devais avoir un plus gros projet en tête, mais que j'ai dû laisser tomber en cours de route.  
> Never forget les anges de gelée quand même.

Partie I : Liée à un pur inconnu

Une ange blonde regardait un panneau. Une autre jeune fille ailée aux cheveux verts l’interpella :

« Eh Rin, tu cherches quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Moi ? répondit la jeune blonde interpellée – Je regarde si je suis liée et à qui… Oh !

-Quoi ? demanda son amie

-Je suis liée et mon mariage est dans deux semaines ! Je suis liée à… Un certain Piko… Tu te rends compte, Gumi, je vais me marier !

-Oh bin félicitations ma vieille ! Moi je ne le suis pas encore… On ne me l’a pas encore révélé…. »

 

Nous sommes aux cieux les plus purs de notre monde, au-delà des nuages. Ici, les anges blancs, êtres les plus purs qu’il soit, sont liés à d’autres anges blancs du sexe opposé depuis leur naissance, de la lumière elle-même ou d’autres anges blancs. S’ils accomplissent cent quêtes d’aide sur la terre pour les mortels, ils deviennent archanges blancs, ou le lien natal est brisé. Tous les mois, une liste est affichée où figurent les noms des anges dont l’ange lié est révélé. Suite à cette annonce, les anges ont une date fixe pour laquelle le mariage doit être fixé.

Rin était une ange blanche. Elle a accompli à ce jour soixante-quinze missions. Adorable jeune fille de 18 ans angéliques blonde aux yeux azurs. Comme tous les anges blancs, ses vêtements étaient ni plus ni moins qu’un haut avec une cravate cachée en dessous et un short blancs immaculés. Leurs chaussures étaient des bottes toutes aussi blanches que leurs vêtements. Les anges masculins avaient un pantacourt et un haut plus long. Leurs ailes ne pouvaient être que pures comme les nuages de beau temps. Quant à Rin en elle-même, c’était une fille gentille, attentionnée et intelligente. Mais elle n’en était pas naïve pour autant : tous les anges blancs ou non ayant essayé de la séduire n’y parvinrent, elle avait respecté son engagement envers le lien divin.

Son amie, Gumi, était une ange verte, c’est-à-dire une ange dont les parents sont un ange de gelée, ange protecteur de la nature, et un ange blanc. Ses vêtements étaient pratiquement les mêmes, mais en verts. Elle n’aimait pas tellement le système de lien divin, mais il fallait faire avec. Elle rêvait de devenir une archange verte pour être délivrée de cette obligation. Sa meilleure amie, Rin, l’avait acceptée malgré ses origines. Gumi était depuis toujours pour la liberté des anges, peu importe leur espèce, sauf une espèce d’ange particulière… L’ange déchu.

Sur la hiérarchie de la pureté, il y a trois « rangs » : l’ange blanc, l’ange pur et lumineux, l’ange noir, équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres les plus totaux et l’ange déchu. Ce dernier était un ange blanc, noir, hybride ou spécial ayant été corrompu au stade de non-retour ou condamné par le tribunal divin. Des injustices ont eu lieu, mais elles étaient rares. Les anges déchus avaient leurs ailes noir pétrole, dont les plumes tombaient, un sceptre d’ébène avec la sphère violette des sept péchés capitaux et une auréole teintée par les fautes commises brisée. Leurs pouvoirs d’anges leur étaient pris et ils étaient envoyés vers un endroit désert, ténébreux, rempli des sentiments négatifs des mortels. Ce lieu pour les êtres corrompus portait un nom banni de la bouche des mortels comme des anges : les Abîmes Corrompues. Cette endroit n’était pas l’Enfer, réservé aux hommes et femmes décédés, guidés eux par des anges blancs.

 

Partie II : La rencontre avec l’ange partenaire

La rencontre entre Rin et son ange lié, Piko, était pour le lendemain. C’est elle, étant donné qu’elle avait fini plus de quêtes que lui, qui invitait. Elle prépara une table avec une nappe blanche, des assiettes bleu ciel et des couverts d’argent. Ceci fait, la jeune ange se précipita en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle était toute retournée par la situation. Enfin, elle allait rencontrer l’ange qui lui était associé. Mais Gumi l’avait prévenue, peut-être serait-elle déçue. Tous les anges blancs ne sont pas irréprochables et chaleureux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus mauvais que les anges noirs, vivant dans les nuages noirs de mauvais temps et ayant commis quelques fautes peu graves.

Quand Piko sonna à la porte, un bouquet de perce-neiges à la main, Rin fut toute excitée. Elle l’invita à s’asseoir et rapporta quelques toasts pour attendre. Les deux anges parlèrent de leurs vies quotidiennes, leurs activités, leur goûts, leurs amis et d’autres choses sur la vie privée. Suite à cette discussion, Piko demanda à visiter la maison de Rin. Cette dernière lui fit visiter volontiers. C’était une grande maison, presque une villa, avec un salon, une cuisine, un toilette et une salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage, il y avait une grande chambre, deux plus petites, une salle de bain et un autre salon. Un balcon était présent dans la plus grande chambre, celle de Rin. Puis ils redescendirent l’escalier.

Rin servit le repas, un plat traditionnel de cette région du Paradis et les deux commencèrent à manger. Piko parla un peu à celle qui lui était liée d’une ange dont il avait fait la connaissance il y a six mois. C’était une ange astrale, Miki. Les anges astraux vivent dans les cieux les plus élevés possibles, se rapprochant donc de l’espace. A chaque aurore boréale, un de ces anges était expulsé sur le paradis d’en bas. Miki en est une.

Quand la soirée se termina, Piko et Rin promirent de rester en contact, malgré que Rin avait exprimé son témoignage de ne pas vouloir se marier avec lui, il n’était pas trop son genre.

 

Partie III : Rencontre au bout de la rue

Les lois divines pesant sur les anges interdisent à un ange de tomber amoureux d’un autre ange que celui avec lequel il est lié. Cette loi n’a plus d’effet sur les archanges.

Miku, une autre des amies chères de Rin, elle, était enthousiaste pour le mariage de son amie. Elle avait des couettes bleues longues et des yeux bleu pur. Elle avait déjà une idée pour la robe de la future mariée et de décoration de la salle. Elle avait toujours rêvée de se marier, elle. Gumi plaisantait à propos de l’obsession de Miku. Elle, son premier ange associé,  Gakupo, était devenu un archange et avait épousé une autre, Luka. Depuis, elle attend un autre ange pour lui être lié. Elle encourageait de tout cœur Rin de devenir une archange.

En passant dans la rue marchande de la Cité Lumineuse, la métropole de la région du Paradis ou habite Rin et ses amies, elle et Gumi rencontrèrent un jeune ange blond. Rin trébucha sans faire exprès et le bouscula. Lui, étonné, l’aida à se relever.

Rin, au premier regard, tomba pour l’ange. Elle lui proposa de venir chez elle, pour se faire pardonner. Il accepta. Gumi, sachant l’idée que son amie avait en tête, prétexta une excuse pour aller faire des quêtes. Quant à la jeune fille blonde, elle était toute excitée à l’idée d’inviter un autre chez elle. Mais ces sentiments étaient interdits, elle les cachera jusqu’au bout.

Une fois arrivés à la villa, Rin pria son invité de s’asseoir dans un des canapés du salon. Elle lui demanda :

« Euh… Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous mon cher ? Je ne connais pas votre nom…

-Mon nom ? lui répondit l’interpelé. Je m’appelle Len. Ravi de faire votre connaissance chère demoiselle.

-Et moi c’est Rin. Je suis toute aussi ravie vous savez ! Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer !

-Dans ce cas, tutoie-moi, Rin.

-D’accord Len, ça marche ! »

Ils firent plus ample connaissance. Ils échangèrent adresse, nombre de quêtes accomplies, ange lié, amis, numéro de téléphone fixe… Les deux finirent par éprouver des sentiments réciproques. Les deux anges, qui ne se connaissaient pas avant de se rencontrer, devinrent comme frère et sœur. Gumi, qui revenait de quête, les observait discrètement. Elle était heureuse pour son amie, mais elle avait deviné la suite…

 

Partie IV : Un amour interdit

Une semaine passa. Rin avait accompli vingt quêtes de plus, accompagnée par Len, aussi à quatre-vingt-quinze quêtes. Les sentiments enfouis en Rin commencèrent à remonter alors que le duo allait accomplir une quête chacun. Quatre-vingt-seize. Elle n’avait plus que trois jours pour accomplir les quatre quêtes manquantes pour être délivrée de Piko. Mais c’était le soir, donc le portail vers les mortels allait fermer.

La soirée, c’est dans la maison de Rin qu’ils la passèrent. Après avoir rapidement mangé le dîner, les deux anges parlèrent de leur mariage forcé à un ange qu’ils n’aimaient pas et de leur objectif de devenir archange pour échapper à ce destin. Quand, soudainement, Rin se tut, devint rouge : ses sentiments interdits remontaient. Tout ce qu’elle avait en tête, c’était son amour. Alors que Len s’apprêtait à demander à Rin ce qu’elle avait, elle lui cria :

« Ecoute Len ! Je dois absolument te dire un truc !

-Quoi ? répondit-il, surpris.

-Je… je… je… t’ai…

-Oui ? T’en mets du temps ! commença-t-il à râler

-Je t’aime, voilà tout ! Je m’en contrefiche si c’est interdit ! »

 

A ce moment-là, Len cru faire une crise cardiaque. Puis il lui dit doucement :

« Moi aussi… Demain, nous deviendrons des archanges, nous serons délivrés de ces lois débiles et cette fois-ci, cet amour sera légitime. »

Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa.

 

Partie V : Mariage de deux archanges

Un jour avant le mariage supposé par les lois divines de Rin et Piko, elle et Len furent baptisés archanges. Ce jour-là, Rin annonça clairement une chose :

« Aujourd’hui, je vous annonce que le lien qui me reliant à Piko est officiellement brisé ! Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient que je me marie demain ! »

Puis Len, un peu vexé, pris le micro :

« Je vous annonce que Rin et moi nous marions dans deux mois !

-Eh ! Quand est-ce que tu as eu cette idée ? T’improvises ou quoi ! cria Rin

-Nan, ça fait deux semaines que j’ai cette idée pourquoi ?

-Mais… Tu aurais pu m’en parler avant sérieusement !

-Mais… Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Ah… J’ai failli oublier un truc ! »

Il trifouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte blanche. Il s’agenouillât et, en ouvrant la boîte et prenant la main de l’ange blonde :

« Rin… C’est peut-être un peu soudain et déplacé pour un archange mais… Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

Rin, surprise et ébahie, pris la bague, la mise à son annulaire droit, l’admira trente secondes et pris Len dans ses bras :

« Evidement, idiot ! »

La salle applaudit.

Deux mois après, Gumi râla en regardant dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle n’aimait pas aller aux mariages. Et cette fois-ci, elle se devait d’y aller, la mariée était sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit son armoire, pris une robe de dentelle verte, et alla chez Miku.

Là-bas, Miku préparait une carte de vœu, Miki s’habillait (Gumi et Miku l’avait rencontrée et étaient devenues ses amies) et Luka voulait féliciter les jeunes archanges. La jeune ange aux cheveux bleus essayait une de ses robes sur-mesure à Luka, vu que son ancienne ne lui allait plus, dû à sa grossesse. En effet, cette dernière et son mari attendait depuis six mois, et Miku avait eu du mal à finir la robe. Finalement, elle réussit et attacha un ruban de dentelle rose autour de sa robe. L’archange aux cheveux roses la remercie. Puis la couturière se dirigea vers Gumi. Elle mit quelques rubans sur sa robe, un ruban noué autour de la taille émeraude et la recoiffa. Gumi n’aimait pas être pouponnée et bien habillée. Elle détestait les rubans.

Sur les lieux du mariage, dans la cathédrale angélique Deseo-de-Luz, la mariée était encore occupée à mettre sa robe. Elle posa le voile sur son visage et pris le bouquet. Le carillon commença à retentir dans la cathédrale.

Le marié arriva, habillé de blanc vers le prêtre. Il se posa devant le prêtre et attendit la mariée. Cette dernière arriva après, un bouquet à la main et un voile sur le visage. Miku applaudit, Gumi lui fit un clin d’œil et Miki en pleurait.

Le prêtre commença à réciter la prière des amoureux, puis les lois divines concernant le mariage. S’en suivit l’échange d’alliances. Puis les mariés s’embrassèrent sous l’éloge de la salle entière.

 

Partie VI : Deux ans plus tard…

Rin, assise dans son canapé, souffla. C’était un temps dur de sa vie, mais ça s’arrangerait. Encore sept mois à attendre… Gumi, qui ne l’avait pas vue depuis deux mois dû à des rappels de la communauté des anges de gelée, fut surprise de la voir avec un ventre si gonflé. Elle finit par lui poser la question :

« Euh… Dis Rin…

-Oui ? répondit poliment son amie

-Ton… Ton ventre, c’est normal ?

-Euh… Oui, à moitié… Je suis ce que tu penses donc, mais de seulement deux mois… Les médecins s’inquiètent pour moi… Il n’y en a pas qu’un, c’est sûr… »

Suite à cette discussion, Gumi émit une hypothèse…

Cinq mois plus tard…

Rin avait eu quelques problèmes de santé dû à sa portée… Aujourd’hui, c’était le jour de l’examen complet. Gumi et Miku y étaient aussi. Le bilan tomba sur des triplets. Comme l’hypothèse émise par l’ange verte cinq mois auparavant. Devin ou coïncidence ?

Deux mois après, trois anges blancs naquirent.


End file.
